User talk:Diain
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:How would the game end if it were up to you? page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 15:49, June 2, 2010 Great Topic Response Ha ha. Thanks. I guess I over think so many things during this game that sometimes I like to hear what others have to say especially when it comes to hard decisions like this. I had started a forum about "Who do you think is the best choice to lead Ferelden?" and that discussion became very complicated. Yet, I like to create topics that make people think because it makes me think. Overall, I believe you're right. I don't think there is a good or bad here because both decisions have good and bad outcomes. You save the Architect, Ferelden remains peaceful for a long time, but there is a darkspawn loose making other darkspawn more intelligent. You kill him and you have done the honor of slaying another darkspawn but another Blight is guaranteed. So it really is grey. I would be so upset if DA2 doesn't acknowledge the decisions that you made in Origins. SOOOO upset. Grrr, I don't even want to think about it.--Fantasyeve87 02:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me about that. Elbryan the Nightbird (talk) 06:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice set of mods.... I'm glad you like the list, it's good to know I didn't type it up for nothing (adding the links took a fair bit of time. I hope you enjoy them, they've kept me enjoying the game a lot longer than I otherwise could. Those "skip the X"" mods are pretty nice if you've played the game a lot, the Fade and Ostagar don't have near as much replay value as a lot of the game. 18:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Monobook Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Wikia has said that Monobook is an unsupported skin. When I joined DA Wiki the only skin in use was Monaco and that's what I've been working off. Some sites like w:c:Bioshock has implemented support for MonoBook. Here, we haven't. It is something I have toyed around with, including making a poll to see how popular it would be. At the end, I decided that it is an interesting idea but fairly low priority for me. Fortunately, anyone else is welcome to take it up as a community project and skin it. Otherwise it would be something I'd be taking up after the mobile skin since that seems to be on the upward trend. Hope that answers your question! -- 07:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Monaco was phased out. Instead of making it no longer supported, they removed it entirely. The current skin design is Oasis. -- 21:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC)